The Surgery Branch has a variety of studies investigating innovative therapies for patients with malignant diseases. The major emphasis of these studies is in the treatment of soft tissue sarcomas, osteogenic sarcomas, colorectal cancer, gastric cancer, renal cell cancer and melanoma. The major emphasis in Surgery Branch cancer therapy is in adjuvant therapy with emphasis on the use of combined treatment modalities in addition to surgery.